


I Can Help You With That

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Massage, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smuturday, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Danny gives Steve a massage and things take a turn for the...Smuturday! Happy Jot It Down July!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been lingering longingly in my files for years. I checked it for major errors, but I’m not gonna fret over it too much. Sex can be so easy to over analyze…I always think I suck at it. Sooo… I figured I’d post it now or it will continue to languish…unseen and unloved. And it fits for the Saturday theme for Jot It Down July – Smuturday. (I'm a little late!!) I hope you enjoy.

"Give me your hand."

Steve hesitated.

"Come on - I saw you rubbing it. Let me give you a massage." Danny was serious. "You've been working on that car all day."

Steve acquiesced, but didn't say anything, jaw tense.

"I've been told I'm pretty good."

"Get it over with, Danny." Steve frowned and smacked Danny's hand.

"Wow, is that what you say to someone who's doing you a favor?" He squeezed hard just below Steve's thumb.

Steve groaned, eyes slipping closed.

"See - feels good, huh?"

"Yea..." Steve leaned into the couch, exhaling loudly. Melting and tensing at the same time.

Danny smiled and continued, paying careful attention to every inch of Steve's palm and fingers and then his forearm. Using his friend's reactions to guide his progress. Whether or not to use hard or soft pressure.

Steve moaned and slid his hips to the edge of the couch, thrusting just a little, his free hand gripping the cushion.

Danny continued his ministrations, but kept glancing at his Steve's face.

"Babe?" His whisper cracked and he cleared his throat. "Babe, you okay?"

Steve opened his eyes just a slit, his breathing measured. Like he was trying to slow something down. He didn't answer.

"Because I can help you with that, too." Danny’s intent was crystal clear.

They stared at one another, eyes now wide open. Danny carried on his hand massage. Gently now, more of a caress.

"Hard. Don't stop." Steve growled.

Danny nodded, heart racing.

Steve put his hand over Danny's, moving it to his growing erection. Danny didn't flinch when Steve pushed up. Instead, he cupped his Steve's dick through his loose shorts, tracing the thickening outline before lifting the waistband and dipping his hand underneath.

Steve was going commando tonight. Danny chuckled.

He wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, thumbing the tip before giving it a good squeeze. Steve hissed and pushed up again. "Don't tease."

Sliding off the couch, Danny pushed the coffee table out of the way, Steve watching him. He then tugged his Steve's shorts, and Steve lifted his hips, never changing his gaze. Danny pulled the shorts down Steve's legs, dropping them on the floor.

Both hands on Steve's legs, Danny shifted before rubbing his thighs, digging in his nails just a little. As he moved in closer, Steve spread his legs. He thrust toward Danny who wrapped both hands around Steve's now rock hard dick, one hand stacked on top of the other. He gave a few slow strokes and then slipped one hand down to cup his balls. Steve moaned as Danny rolled the pebbled skin between his fingers as he kept stroking.

“Need lube.” Steve grunted. He closed his eyes and didn't see his partner close the distance. He swore when Danny took him into his mouth.

Danny sucked hard, flattening his tongue as he slowly guided Steve's cock out of his mouth, kissing the tip and leaving just enough spit behind for a pleasing glide. Then he mouthed Steve's balls, licking and taking the sack carefully into his mouth. One hand continued to stroke his original target. The other squeezed Steve's ass, spreading his cheek's apart. Steve thrust into Danny, pushing against him harder this time. His hand now in Danny's hair.

Taking Steve's dick into his mouth again, Danny took a deep breath before deep throating him. He kept up the in and out motion, varying suction and pressure, his tongue swirling. His fingers played with Steve's balls, tugging and stroking them. The other hand explored another sensitive spot, watching Steve for a reaction. He paused his attention to Steve's dick just long enough to wet a finger before continuing to suck Steve off. That slippery finger pressed against Steve's asshole. When Steve pushed back, Danny kept going, adding more spit until his finger slid inside. He gave Steve’s balls a good lick on his way back up, sliding his lips over smooth, slick skin. Steve groaned and grabbed Danny's hair, pushing and pulling. Fucking Danny's mouth while Danny finger fucked his ass.

With a twist of his finger, Danny pushed deeper. Eyes flicking to Steve’s face checking in for a second. Steve swore again and smacked Danny’s shoulder.

“I’m close…” Steve hissed.

Danny pulled off Steve's dick but continued fucking Steve as he watched his friend's dick pulse, cum painting his belly. He waited til Steve stilled before sliding his finger out of his beautiful ass.

Sitting back on his heels, Danny caught his breath. Steve kept his eyes closed, clearly recovering. The sun had faded a bit, casting a golden glow over them. Mouth open, unable to speak, Danny admired the sculpted, marble statue laid out in front of him. He was overwhelmed, shocked at what they’d just done.

He moved to stand, but Steve grabbed his wrist. "Your turn."

"Nah babe, I gotta get home."

"Stay." Steve's eyes were dark as he growled. "Your turn."

Danny adjusted his pants. “My…turn…”


	2. Chapter 2

“We should talk about this.” Danny rubbed his hands on his pants.

“Talk about what?" Steve sat up, using his T-shirt to clean himself. "You just stuck your finger up my ass.”

They stared at one another for a minute, both still a bit shocked. Then Danny stated the obvious.

“And you liked it.”

Steve checked himself, pulling on his cock to catch any leftover cum. “You're right.”

“I'm right?” Danny got out of the way when Steve tossed the soiled shirt toward a clothes basket by the kitchen doorway. "Wow, we need to do this more often."

Steve agreed and was on his feet before Danny finished his sentence. He backed Danny into the wall. “Enough talking. It's my turn.”

“Competitive much? And I thought it was my turn, babe.”

Steve grinned and bit Danny’s neck, sucking just a little. “You taste good.”

Shivering, Danny could only nod and mumble. “Uh huh.”

“Couch. Now.”

Danny stumbled over his own feet as he obeyed, now so hard he needed to unzip his pants before he could sit down.

“Watch it, Danno. Don’t damage my goods.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Danny laughed. “How many times –“

Steve cut him off with a light shove. “Shut up. Shirt off.”

Button by button, Danny opened his shirt, letting it hang open.

Moving closer, Steve devoured Danny with his eyes. “Thank you. For the massage.”

Feeling only a little like a mouse being watched by a hawk, Danny nodded and a _you’re welcome_ fell out of his mouth.

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny. “I love this mouth.”

Still naked, Steve’s nipples were hard. His body glistening with sweat. All tattoos and muscle. And he was miraculously gaining ground again.

“Now, I have something _for you_.”

“I bet you, do.” Danny’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before adding. “What supplements do you take?”

“Supplements?” Steve flashed his goofy grin, nose twitching.

“Yea uh, I haven't rebounded that fast in - I don't know - decades.”

“All this talking. What's the matter, Danny? You shy now?” Steve squared his shoulders. “Because we can stop this.”

He sat on the coffee table with his firm, naked ass. Danny spread his legs, taking up maximum space. 

“No, not shy. And I will never look at that coffee table the same again.”

“Our secret.” Steve laughed.

Danny closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He squeezed the edge of the couch cushion.

“What do you want?” Steve put his hands on Danny’s thighs, slowly moving north. “Wait, don’t tell me. I bet I know.”

Danny moaned when Steve massaged his legs.

“All this built up tension. It's not good for you.”

“No, no it isn't.” Danny half chuckled.

“Sssshhh...” Steve was suddenly inches from Danny's face, eyes darting to Danny's lips and then his eyes. “No talking. Relax. Let me do this.”

Danny gasped when Steve didn't kiss him and jerked away a little when Steve mouthed his crotch. His throbbing dick jumped to attention.

“That's right, Danny. I know what you want.”

As Steve said the words, he finished unfastening Danny's pants.

“Always overdressed. I swear.” Steve shook his head. “You don’t have to prove anything to me.” 

Danny lifted up when Steve tapped his hip. Boxers came down with the dress pants. Danny flashed Steve a message with his eyes that clearly called him an animal.

And then Steve dove right in. No pretense, no coaxing.

“Fuck.” Danny arched back as he slid part way off the couch. “Your SEAL training has paid off.”

Steve didn’t stop at the comment. Instead, he picked up his pace, and Danny let his head fall back against the cushions, thrusting in time with Steve. But not enough to be rude.

Pulling off with a pop and a devilish grin, Steve wiped his mouth and checked in. “Good, huh?”

It took Danny several seconds to recover the ability to string sounds into actual words. Steve watched with pure delight.

“You’re a show off. Finish what you started.” Danny pointed his swollen dick at Steve.

“Now who’s the control freak?” Steve kept eye contact as he licked Danny’s cock like a lollipop. “Let’s see how long it takes you to beg.”

Danny lunged forward and pulled Steve onto the couch with one swift move.

“Nice one, partner.” Steve caught his breath, but didn't fight as Danny held him down.

“We can achieve much better results upstairs, you know.”

“What do you have in mind?” Steve lazily stroked Danny.

Danny couldn’t help but move with the motion. “You keep doing that and –“

Steve sat up, pushing Danny onto his back. Smothering his next words with his mouth and impatient tongue. They breathed together for a few minutes, skin on skin. Noses bumping, elbows nudging as they each let the other explore, taking turns being in control until their lips burned from day old stubble.

“I feel like a teenager making out like this.”

“Oh I think we're past that.” Steve began again, sucking Danny’s tongue.

Danny nibbled on Steve’s lip before he added. “Exactly.”

Pulling away just enough so he could make eye contact, Steve caught his breath and studied Danny. “Then what do you want to do?”

“Not heavy petting on your couch.” Danny gave himself a couple smooth jerks. “We need somewhere with more room…and more privacy.”

Steve licked his lips, his hand going to his own dick. “You sure?”

On his feet without another word, Danny gathered their clothes and headed for the stairs. Steve watched Danny strut across the room before following, jogging to catch up with him. He smacked Danny’s ass. “So who gets to-“

Danny stopped, and Steve grabbed the railing to avoid falling on him.

Eyes locked, Danny made his desire clear. “I’m fucking you. After all – it is _my_ turn.”

Taking one step down, Steve purred. “You think so.”

“I know so.” Danny was the cocky one now. “Let’s go – or I’m taking matters into my own hands. And you wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

“Only if I can watch.”

“It’s like that, huh?”

With a slight tilt of his head, Steve nodded.

“Good to know, babe. Good to know.”

Steve stroked himself and reached for Danny, who jumped out of the way, hurrying up the steps and disappearing into Steve’s bedroom.

Both hands on the doorframe, Steve paused to admire the view. Danny was now naked.

“You mentioned lube earlier.” Danny said as he lay on the bed, legs spread, hand on his balls.

Steve opened a drawer and tossed a slim purple bottle to his partner.

“You ever done this before?” Danny caught the bottle, glancing at the label.

Crawling up the bed, Steve kissed the inside of Danny’s legs, big hands massaging. “No. You?”

“No.” Danny closed his eyes as Steve nudged his hand away from his balls.

Steve rubbed his erection against Danny, needing the friction. “First time for everything.”

“Yea, first time for –“ Danny tugged Steve toward his mouth, making sure to bite his neck on the way. He whispered the next words, maybe a little shy. “I already prepped you…a little.”

Steve grunted against Danny’s lips. “Finish the job.”

With a chuckle, Danny pulled away so he could look at Steve better. “Bossy. That’s sexy, babe.”

“Little Danny thinks so.” Steve thrust against Danny, the two men starting a slow rhythm. He knew how to get Danny riled up.

“Little, huh? Let’s see how little he feels when he’s-“

“What do you call him?”

“Never named him.”

“Bullshit. You’re blushing.”

“What do you call your –“ Danny waved at Steve’s crotch. “I bet you call it Smooth Dog.”

Steve laughed.

“You do!”

“Not me.”

Clearing his throat Danny shook his head. “Did not need to know that.”

“You asked.” Steve shrugged.

“How do you want to do this?” Danny opened the lube, dripping a few drops on his fingers.

“I wanna see your face.”

Danny stroked Steve before slipping his hand to his balls and then his ass, sliding a slick finger inside. “Okay.”

“Need more. You’re gonna kill me.”

“Easy there, Commander. I’ve got this.” Danny added another finger. He stroked Steve with his other hand. “Relax.”

Steve did as he was told but then tossed a pillow at Danny. “Use this. Better angle.”

“Good idea.” Danny leaned in and kissed the tip of Steve’s dick, tongue swirling.

Danny finished stretching Steve, enjoying how pliable his partner had become. Watching Steve stroke himself almost set Danny off, so he made him stop. “Not yet. Slow down.”

“Quit stalling then.” Steve growled. “I’m ready.”

“Condoms?” Danny asked. He was serious.

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Then, Steve nodded. “Drawer.”

Danny hopped off the bed, snagged the little box and was rolling the condom on before Steve could blink.

“Not wasting any time.”

“Just do it, Danny.”

“You enjoy ripping Bandaids off, don’t you? Wait! I know you do.” Danny added more lube.

Steve scooted his ass on the pillow, pulling his legs back. His eyes were dark and determined. Danny lined up and pushed in part way.

“Ah shit.” Steve dug his fingernails into his skin, his face scrunched with pain.

“Whoa sorry.”

“Don’t stop, Danny.” Steve grit his teeth. “It’s gotta hurt before it gets better.”

“You sure?”

Steve pushed against Danny. “All the way.”

“How’s this?” Danny stroked Steve with one hand.

“Good – that’s good.” Steve fought to control his breath. He closed his eyes and lay back. “Keep going.”

Danny started a slow rhythm. “God, you feel –“

He squeezed Steve’s dick a little harder as he worked him inside and out. Adjusting the angle on his next thrust, his balls slapped against Steve. Danny could feel his partner tense, and he started to pull out.

Steve grabbed his arm. “No…that’s – do it again. Fuck…yea.”

“Your prostate.”

“I don’t –“ Steve panted. “- care what it is. S’good.”

Danny picked up his pace, making sure he hit that special spot again and again. Until he couldn’t take it anymore. His orgasm hit him like a truck on a blind turn. “Fuck me.”

He kept jerking Steve off until he too let go. Then, Danny fell over, winded as he tried to brace himself. Feeling Steve breathing heavily beneath him. He got lost for a few seconds, coming back to the world only when Steve wrapped his legs around him.

“God – I can’t – what was that?” Steve laughed.

Danny joined him, chuckling. “Sex…good…fantastic...mind blowing.”

“Something blew.”

“Not gonna touch that one.”

“Oh you did more than that, Danny.” Steve kissed the top of Danny’s head, mussing his hair.

Danny straightened and pulled out with a groan. “Shower.”

“Definitely.”

“You okay?” Danny carefully divested himself of the condom.

Steve lied. “Fine.”

“You’re walking funny. Someone at work will notice.”

“I’ll tell them I just road a horse.”

Danny giggled. “I’m a horse?”

“Something like that.” Steve smacked Danny’s ass.

“Stop that.”

“I love your ass.” Steve squeezed Danny this time, digging his nails in a little. “I can’t wait for my turn.”

Steve's hand fell to Danny's and they intertwined their fingers, staring at one another. Big smiles.

“Yea?”

“Oh yea.” Steve gave Danny's arm a light tug, pulling him in for a kiss.

Danny laughed against Steve's lips. “I can definitely help you with that, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ride... Until next time.


End file.
